


奶香

by yht



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yht/pseuds/yht
Summary: 韩沉，杨修贤，尤东东，章远4p，只为了爽





	奶香

章远回到家的时候，天色已经暗了。客厅空无一声，从卧室里透出昏暗的灯光。

章远摸着黑轻声走到卧室边，小心地推开门，

他的两位哥哥，杨修贤和韩沉正在落地窗旁边那张大床上面对面接吻。杨修贤小小的尖牙不断在韩沉的饱满的下唇上磕出一个个白印，很快又伸出舌头舔上去，让红唇染上一层水光。而韩沉放任他小猫般的嘶咬，只在杨修贤伸出舌头的时候，缠绕上去，引诱着往自己嘴里带。

章远听见自己剧烈的心跳声，唇舌搅动的水声像藤蔓一样紧紧缠绕住他，把他浑身僵硬，定在原地。

水声里传出的细碎的呜咽声，引着章远他看想趴伏在他两位哥哥中间的，口中含着韩沉的阴茎的，身后被杨修贤齐根没入的尤东东。

他看起来已经神智不清了。

尤东东被操的浑身粉白，身体上渗着汗水，头发湿漉漉地垮下来贴在他额上，让他看起来像是被一只打湿的兔子。他目光涣散，张开的口中只浅浅的含进男人的龟头，小口小口的吮吸着，唇瓣被摩擦的殷红。尤东东双肘撑在柔软的床上，手指攥着韩沉还未完全褪下的西装裤。尤东东细瘦的腰部凹陷，被杨修贤抓在手里，向下按住，逼迫他小巧的臀部高高翘起，可怜的两瓣桃瓣在杨修贤的冲撞中变了形状，软肉闪着水光泛出大片粉色。

章远看着杨修贤在尤东东体内狠狠地撞了一下，逼着尤东东一下子吃下了韩沉大半的阴茎。

“唔。” 尤东东吃不进那么深，被迫从喉咙里发出求饶的呻吟。

韩沉这才跟杨修贤分开，伸出手摸了一下身下毛茸茸的脑袋。章远看着韩沉将阴茎缓缓从尤东东的嘴唇里抽出，拉出一条水丝。尤东东猝不及防失去了身前的支撑，被身后的杨修贤撞进了柔软的床铺。

“东东，小远回来了。”

章远听见韩沉那好似没有被这淫靡氛围影响的清冷声音。 他这才发现，空气里隐隐透着一股淡淡的奶香。


End file.
